Leia Kurumi/V1
Leia Garnett Kurumi is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Physical Appearance Leia’s appearance tends to focus on her notable color of choice, red. She has red hair, eye color, and even on clothing. She wears a pair of rimless glasses as a part of her equipment. Which is why she never takes them off. She also has red, cat-ear headphones and a red colored hoodie. Leia also has an alternate attire in which she rarely uses. also the estoc given to her by REI transforms into a cutlass. Personality Leia is a very shy girl. She often hides her discomfort with a prideful smile – often at the misconception to others as a sign of arrogance. Leia is also a merciless killer in the battlefield. She often looks for unique ways to kill people and often writes it on her journal as one of her new “skill sets”; that behavior has caused concern to the whole team. In personal matters, Leia has a slight admiration for REI. Since Leia encountered him in one track and kill operation and lost, she was shown mercy and took Leia back to her own camp. In fact, the Estoc she is currently using is a synthesis weapon made by REI. It is said to be unbreakable as long as REI is still alive. History Background Early life As a child, Leia belonged to a family of influential people. The family name “Kurumi” was a highly revered name – for it is the name known for the owner of the world’s largest research facility, HIPPRO research facilities. Leia had all of her desires given and it seemed like nothing is out of reach; but Leia was not contented by this. At the age of 9 she, with a little argument with his father, insisted to test their new breakthrough – an artificial exoskeleton capable of enhancing human capabilities. The exoskeleton is also equipped with utilities depending on specialization. The Exoskeleton The Exoskeleton was designed to be like an assist brace for the arms, back, and legs. But one of its errors on creation is that a typical mature man cannot fit in the exoskeleton – some less bulky personnel and soldiers died in the process of putting it on – even if the user manages to wear it, the servo motors of the skeleton would lock up or twitch, causing the wearer to snap into two in either the mid abdominal region or the head region. When Leia decided to fit the skeleton, it was a match. Leia was able to pilot the skeleton pretty well – the only downside was it became a part of her. The skeleton was actually a biologically mutual entity so it managed to grow along with Leia as the years go by.After years of proficiency with the new piece of equipment, Leia joined HIPPRO’s defense unit as its leader Current Life Leia is now a highly revered defense unit member. She managed to take down a lot of corporations that tried to compromise HIPPRO’s research work. But she is also looking for REI – they encountered each other in one gunfight, with REI damaging Leia’s right leg servo motor. Though Leia was rendered helpless, REI refused to finish her and repaired her leg. The two got along just well but REI decided to take Leia to her own camp. REI gave Leia an Estoc that was synthesized from thin air – REI told her that the Estoc will never break as long a he is still alive. Relationships '''REI - '''She jokingly calls REI a ''Nekomimi (Cat Ears) ''when she saw REI's ears. Somehow she found it cute - adorable if not fitting. Leia developed feelings for REI because she was assisted to many missions and REI saved her from near death many times. Though it is odd that REI rejected Leia's offer in joining HIPPRO, for REI did not want to be a lab rat if the personel chose him that way. '''Kazuo - '''Her subordinate and partner in bickering. They argue a lot and it often provoke Leia to punch Kazuo once a day. Somehow the two seem to get along well in the battlefield Abilities and skills Leia has only a few weapons in her arsenal but she is highly skilled in using her exoskeleton. She asked for an upgrade and managed to change her prototype with the following: * It has a propulsion system for quick maneuvering and agile mobility * It has a tactical shield on the right arm brace for protection * A pair of holsters for her shotguns * A hilt for her Estoc * A pair of magnetic gloves on both hand braces * The exoskeleton is made of an unbreakable metal used in spacecraft and most sturdy battleships Leia’s shotgun ammunition varies with the type of gunfights she encounters. She commonly uses modified high explosive slugs for easier target kills. Leia’s Estoc is also a great defense tool for gunfire since she uses it to slice bullets or even plasma shots in two – which makes her extremely defensive in tactics. Trivia *Leia is one of the 6 "anothers" of KurisuPy. *Leia’s glasses are actually enhanced goggles with an advanced HUD. The HUD’s AI is so accurate that it can predict bullet shots from the enemy even when it is not fired yet *Leia’s headphones resemble an Accelware brand headphones. Only with a more cartoonified design *Leia often refers REI as "nekomimi" *Since Leia's estoc shifts to a cutlass depending on attire, it is known that Leia can also resynthesize weapons at will. but not good enough to be as efficient as REI's abilities.